


Feeling a little green

by IsisKitsune



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Size Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is just trying to enjoy some 'alone time' and JARVIS of course throws a fit over his increased heart rate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling a little green

 

 

In hindsight, perhaps Bruce should have turned on something that explained his increased heart rate. Though, in JARVIS’ defense, the AI may be smart but he didn’t have a clue how Bruce reacted in, shall we say, intimate settings. Which now left Bruce panting and trying to make out the image standing in his doorway through the quickly fading green haze.

-

Bruce sighed softly, feeling himself getting restless after so long without the natural stress relief. The sigh turned into a moan as he laid back on his bed and palmed himself through his tightening pants. Biting his lip softly, he quickly shrugged out of his shirt at the first feeling of the Other Guy taking notice. Bruce’s heart rate increased minutely, so little that only his years of paranoia caused him to notice as he slid his pants down.

At the first touch of his hand around his dick, Bruce’s thoughts switched from old favorites to a new focus. He moaned softly, his nails already showing green as he relaxed. Bruce wasn’t necessarily a ‘silent’ person but experience had proven it a better choice, at least as he progressed.

As his hand began picking up speed, Bruce’s moan deepened enough for him to feel it vibrating in his chest. His eyes remained closed, though he knew the green had darkened his skin. He could feel the Other Guy pressing the barrier, not trying to take control, just wanting to enjoy the experience as well.

Dull aching settled in his limbs as the moans turned to growls, the bed protesting the weight change as Bruce let his mind shift the fantasy to account for the changes. His partner riding him, his hand clawed at the bed as his hips jerked, his mind filling in the ache as exertion from thrusting up into his partner while helping him raise and lower himself.

Bruce’s heart rate was spiking, dangerously so under normal circumstances, but he knew that didn’t matter. His groan muffled the computerized voice in the background as he grew closer to his goal.

So close to the edge, Bruce didn’t hear the lock overriding, and may have let slip his fantasy partner’s name just before he roared his release.

-

And here they were, Bruce gasping for breath and trying to bring his visitor’s face into focus and the other just stunned.

“Everything okay big guy?”

Bruce chuckle and blushed, of course it was Tony, “Yeah. Never heard of privacy, Stark?”

“You do realize you’re talking to the man that essentially made Big Brother, right? Not that you’re that big of an asshole, JARVIS.”

“I am aware of your intent, Sir. I take no offence by it.”

“Anyway, back to the topic at hand; I thought you couldn’t do sex…”

Bruce chuckled, “I can’t, that doesn’t mean I can’t get off.”

“Oh? Why’s that?”

Bruce groaned and pulled the cover over himself as he sat up, “You did catch the show, right? The Other Guy has a thing for getting involved…”

“Oh, yeah, totally saw that, impressive by the way,” Bruce blushed, “But I still don’t see a problem. Yeah, you definitely get into the big boy range but you don’t get anywhere near Hulk-size.”

“Tony… I don’t really have much control, in the midst of things. It’s, uh, personality bleed?”

“Didn’t see any control issues then. Hell, you definitely looked entirely in control of what you were doing.”

Bruce groaned and rubbed his eyes, completely missing Tony moving toward the bed. “Tony, I’ve very nearly,” Bruce blinked up when Tony leaned down to press their lips together.

“So, you have a thing for me?”

Bruce pulled away to lick his lips before eeping softly as Tony climbed up to straddle his covered waist. “Tony, I can’t…”

“Getting up there in age, Brucy? That’s okay, contrary to popular belief, I have nothing against drawn out foreplay.”

Bruce rolled his eyes and looked down at the erection already pressing the sheets up. “That’s never been the problem. I’m saying, I can’t top and I wouldn’t even be able to feel you through most of it if I bottom.”

Tony’s eyes sparked and Bruce bit his lip, fully away that usually that wasn’t a good think. “Who said I wasn’t going to bottom? I don’t recall mentioning anything about you getting too big for me, now did I?”

Bruce’s hand seemed to move on its own accord, sliding up Tony’s clothed leg to his waist. “Tony…”

Tony’s eyes lit up with a totally different kind of spark as he licked his lips, “Your eyes are green.”

“They aren’t going to be the only thing green soon.”

“About damn time,” Bruce’s brow furrowed as Tony drug him up for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG it's not a prompt fic! 0.o
> 
> Okay, would this count as an 'inflation' and/or 'transformation' kink? What with Bruce 'hulking up' a bit?  
> (it's why I put the size kink in the tags after all)


End file.
